Donny's Goodbye
by IntoxicatedCirculation-xo
Summary: Donny struggles with saying goodbye to someone very special. One Shot.


**I try to let my writing speak for me. The only thing that I do want to say is that **_**Inglourious Basterds**_** is, perhaps, the best movie of all time.**

**Oh, and I do not own anything that you may recognize. **

* * *

_Morning of Nation's Pride premiere day._

Sergeant Donny Donowitz nervously chewed on the end of his pen as he stared at the blank sheet of paper laid out on the table in front of him. He had to say goodbye somehow, but he just didn't know how he'd say it. Obviously he couldn't tell her about them and all of the gruesome things that he had done, but he knew that his Rosie would hear about them through someone else. He also knew that they wouldn't handle it as delicately as he would and he would warp into a monster inside of her pretty little head. He'd have to tell Rosie about what he had done to the Nazis (albeit in a very vague way) so that she would understand his sacrifice. The only problem was that he had no idea where to start.

"Fuck," he cursed quietly.

He leaned back in his chair and began to stare a hole in the ceiling. He abandoned his thoughts about the unwritten letter and, instead, thought about the pretty little Jewish girl that had taken his heart that very first time that he had laid eyes on her. Before he was shipped off to France, Donny had taken Rosie out every weekend for four years and, in between dates, he tried to squeeze in as much time as possible with her. He loved everything about her; especially the fact that she refused to sleep with him until after he married her, even though the other girls in the neighborhood weren't nearly as conservative.

Rosie and Donny were still newlyweds when Lieutenant Aldo Raine came knocking on their door, asking him to help the Basterds. With his bags still packed from their honeymoon to Niagra Falls, Donny began helping the lietenant with his plans to make those Nazi bastards pay. Very few of the plans were discussed at Donny's apartment but Aldo still spent a lot of time there. The two had become good friends and Rosie liked the lieutenant's accent and his clear, straight up view on things. He said what was on his mind and he had no trouble singing Rosie's praises; Aldo was crazy for her hearty meals.

When Donny and Aldo said their goodbyes to Rosie on that rainy afternoon, the lieutenant promised that he'd bring Donny back home to her once it was all over. Donny knew that no promises could be made but he didn't want to worry Rosie more than he had to. He knew from the beginning that he would not be coming home and now he knew that he was right. Tonight he'd be making the ultimate sacrifice, one that he hoped would end the slaughter of his fellow Jews and make the Nazis suffer even more for what they had done. Surely Rosie could understand that.

With the word finally coming to him, Donny put his pen to paper.

_My Rosie,_

_By now you've surely heard the awful news. You've probably also been told about what I did. Rose, I did kill Nazis but I did so that they couldn't kill any more Jews. There was no other way to stop them and their cruelty. I hope you don't think of me as a monster, my love. I am sorry if any of this has brought you pain and suffering because that was never my intention. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. _

_Yours,_

_Donny_

Donny would've liked to say more, but he had ran out of words. Satisfied with what he had been able to say, he folded the letter up and put it in a small envelope that had Rosie's name written on the front. Once he was sure that the envelope was sealed, Donny got up and went to find Aldo. It wasn't a hard task, seeing as he was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating some breakfast. _How can he be so calm?_ Donny asked himself. He was a nervous wreck and food was the last thing on his mind. _Oh yeah, Aldo isn't walking into sure death; I am._

Donny shook the nerves outta his head and took a seat across from Aldo. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Whatcha need, Donny?" Aldo asked, looking up.

He slid the envelope across the table. "Once you get back to the States, give this to Rosie for me… it's my goodbye."

The lieutenant picked up the envelope and stared at it. "Sure thing, Donny. I'll take it right to her door."

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He suddenly didn't feel as nervous. "Thanks, man."


End file.
